North Vision Song Contest 3
Winterthur, Switzerland |presenters = Tinkabelle |conductor = |director = |exsupervisor = |host = |opening = |interval = |map year = 3 | col1 = #22B14C | tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #FFC20E | tag2 = Past participants that did not participate. | col3 = #d40000 | tag3 = Countries that did not qualify for the final |entries = 48 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = None |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = None |winner = "One Step From Paradise" |windance = |pre = |next = 4 |prev = 2 }} North Vision Song Contest 3, often referred as NVSC 3, was the third edition of North Vision Song Contest. A record of 48 countries participated. Location :For further information, see Winterthur During the Roman era, from 70 AD to around 400 AD, there was a Roman settlement in what would become Oberwinterthur. This settlement, known as Vitudurum, was initially a Vicus that later included a fort. The first buildings, in what would become the old city of Winterthur, date to around 600–700. Around 1000, the town became the capital of the counts of Kyburg. They built walls, a moat and towers around the town. In 1264 the Habsburg family inherited Winterthur when the last male of the counts of Kyburg died. In the same year Winterthur gained city rights from the new owners. From 1415 until 1442 Winterthur became reichsfrei or subject only to the Holy Roman Emperor. However, in the Old Zürich War they lost this freedom and came back under the control of the Austrian Habsburgs. Needing money, in 1467, the Habsburgs sold Winterthur to the city of Zurich. In the time under the leadership of Zurich, Winterthur's economic freedom was restricted. They lost many of their market rights and the right to trade in some goods. This ended in 1798 when Napoleonic troops liberated the town. On 27 May 1799, it was the site of the Battle of Winterthur between elements of the French Army of the Danube and the elements of the Habsburg army, commanded by Friedrich, Baron von Hotze during the War of the Second Coalition, in the French Revolutionary Wars. Because Winterthur lies near Zurich and at the junction of seven cross-roads; the army that held the town held the access to most of Switzerland and points crossing the Rhine into southern Germany. Although the forces involved were small, the ability of the Austrians to sustain an 11-hour assault against the French line, on the plateau north of Zürich, resulted in the consolidation of three Austrian forces. This led to the French defeat a few days later. In the 19th century, Winterthur became an industrial town when companies, like Sulzer, Rieter and SLM, built large industrial plants. The Great Depression, in the 1930s, hit Winterthur extremely hard. 60% of the total employees in town worked in the machine industry. Jobs became extremely hard to find. However, with the outbreak of World War II, industry grew again in the city. In 2008, Winterthur reached 100,000 inhabitants. Participating countries Countries in the first semi-final Countries in the first semi-final Big 5 countries}} Returning artists * Demet Akalin previously represented Turkey in NVSC 1 but failed to qualify for the final. * Dmitry Koldun once again represented Belarus after representing them in NVSC 1. * Lara Fabian, who previously represented Belgium in NVSC 1 with the song "Deux ils Deux elles", which failed to qualify for the final, returned but this time representing San Marino. * Leslie will once again represent France after representing them in NVSC 1 with Ivyrise. Results Semi-Final 1 Semi-Final 2 Final 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final: Rank of non-qualifiers 26. (67) 27. (67) 28. (66) 29. (66) 30. (59) 31. (57) 32. (57) 33. (55) 34. (55) 35. (52) 36. (50) 37. (45) 38. (43) 39. (38) 40. (36) 41. (34) 42. (34) 43. (33) 44. (28) 45. (28) 46. (26) 47. (17) 48. (9) Other countries * - Bulgaria withdrew on June 21, but they will return in 4. * - Monaco announced that they again will not participate. Spokespersons # Kejsi Tola # Sébastien Izambard # Sirusho # Sebastian Fuchsberger # Farid Mammadov # Dmitry Shepelev # Maureen Louys # Marina Tadić # Mario Mohenski # Stella Kalli # Markéta Jakšlová # Elize Ryd # Getter Jaani # Hanna Pakarinan # Margaux Avril # Elena Risteska Sopho Nizharadze Der Graf Arianna Huffington ByeAlex Yohanna Dustin the Turkey Chen Aharoni Marco Mengoni Liene Candy Nazan Eckes Donny Montell Roberto Bellarosa Gianluca Diana Grigor Andrea Sofia Mountassir Beppie Kraft Adelén Sylwia Grzeszczak Rita Redshoes Antonia Yulia Volkova Valentina Monetta Marija Šerifović TWiiNS Sanya Gronur Nuria Swan Helena Paparizou Nicole Berchtold Hadise Roman Gavryshchuk Holly Willoughby Category:Editions